The invention relates to devicing devices in general and in particular to a device for providing traction for a motor vehicle by heating the air in the vehicle's tires to thereby melt an ice or snow layer.
An object of the invention is to provide such a device which will heat the vehicle's tires by using the hot exhaust fumes from the vehicle's engine.
Another object is to provide such a device which is simple and sturdy in construction and operation.
These and other important objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and appended drawing. These are not limiting, since changes in detail construction may be made within the scope of the invention.